guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sharpen Daggers
Game updates/20070119 The test weekend shows that this skill will soon be useless. 20 secs you get 4 attacks that deal bleeding. The critical barrage build is pretty much dead now. ~the Rat~ Oh-my-God. They screwed up one of the best Assassin non-elite skills. 5 hits? No, thanks. - Abedeus 15:47, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Maybe the 'critical' part of it is "useless", but since Sharpen Daggers is still an enchantment instead of a prep, it's still useful with Barrage. Now instead of 13 seconds of conditional bleeding, you can keep up to 30 enemies bleeding continuously without even having to do a critical. (5 uses of barrage on unique enemy clusters of 6 each time) I don't see how that's a bad thing. Note it says the next N "attack skills", not next N "hits". --Tometheus 17:22, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::I tried A/R Crit Barraging last night, and I eventually stopped using sharpen daggers completely because of the nerf, as it seemed like it was the next x''' hits, which is mostly worthless. Just tested it with Barrage again, it functioned as "hits". The bleeding only occurs on usage of attack skills now, so maybe the description is actually something like: 'the next x hits of the next x attack skills.' I have to go to class, but it might be worth it to test with just 5 normal attack skills, have the first be Dual Shot, and see if the last one does inflict the bleeding. Zaboomafoo 09:40, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Tested using a string of Sharpen Daggers (at 15 C.S.) -> Dual Shot -> (cycle target) Determined Shot -> (cycle target) Crossfire -> (cycle target) Hunter's Shot -> (cycle target) Called Shot. Sharpen Daggers ended when I used Hunter's Shot (it didn't time out) and Called Shot did not cause bleeding. Sharpen Daggers said 5 attack skills, but the first one hit twice and the fifth one didn't cause bleeding. So...'the next '''x hits of the next x''' attack skills.' So yeah, I'd say it's worthless now for any kind of Dagger/Bow assassin, as Dual attacks probably also count for this (and notwithstanding you need to be targeting one enemy with your attack string in order to do any damage in the first place). Zaboomafoo 16:51, 22 January 2007 (CST) Game updates/20070201 Yeah, this skill still does the 'next '''x hits of the next x''' attack skills' as tested above. Increasing the number of 'attack skills' doesn't really make up for the fact that this skill is still near-worthless now. Zaboomafoo 22:41, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Always bleeding. Hmm... — [[User:Rapta|'''Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 00:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::...The skill still works just fine, now you can control when you want the bleeding too. Want it to 7 different targets, no problem. Old Sharpen Daggers, you needed to use something like Wild Blow for a guaranteed crit if you wanted bleeding. Also, Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Sheath. This skill is still viable. Entropy 00:59, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, I suppose near-worthless is kind of harsh. Zaboomafoo 08:03, 2 February 2007 (CST)